


Bottom

by immortalbears



Series: Sober [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aromantic Felix, Dildos, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Spit As Lube, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbears/pseuds/immortalbears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix tries to convince Wash to participate in a threesome.</p><p>Wash tops and doms here. Felix is a trashcan, but less of a trashcan than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottom

“See? I can't open my mouth.” Felix grumbled, rubbing the sides of his jaw as he said so.

 

“Maybe you could rest it a little, then.” Wash replied, with a slight smile.

 

“Hey Wash, look at this.” Felix gave him a couple of middle fingers and waved them around at him.

 

“Have you gone to the dentist?”

 

Felix frowned, not wanting to admit that he didn't want to spend extra money on something so essential as healthcare. “No. I've been having nothing but porridge.”

 

“Here,” Wash said, taking out a pack of vitamin C gummies. “This should help to fight infection, especially if you suck on it a bit more instead of cigarettes. And cocks.”

 

Felix punched him on the shoulder, as lightly as he could bring himself to. He took the pack of gummies, anyway.

 

“Ow!” Wash groaned, rubbing the area where Felix punched him.

 

“I need the protein from semen.” Felix joked, sucking lightly on the gummy now. It tasted nice, like chemical citruses. Sweet. Felix liked sweet. He flexed his skinny arm. “Gotta build up these sweet guns.”

 

“Sure. If you keep at it, you might even have them.”

 

Felix gave him a joking glare. He looked at his phone again, still unsure of how to reply to Locus' message. He had Wash right there with him, and all he had to do was exert some of his charm. Locus was adamant that they get Wash into his usual position, and Felix, with his big mouth, had said that it was tied up and ready for him. “...Speaking of sweet guns...”

 

“It's not about the hookup you had the other day, again, is it?” Wash sighed. “You can't seem to get him out of your mind. Are you in love or something?”

 

“Don't be ridiculous.” Felix rolled his eyes. “It's just... After experiencing that sort of intensity, there's really nothing quite like it. Not even my dildoes could satisfy me anymore, and that's saying something.”

 

“That's because your dildoes aren't very big.”

 

“I've got bigger. You just haven't seen them yet.” Felix replied. He stroked his chin lightly. “Say, aren't you the least bit curious about what he'd be like? I'm telling you, he's not just got a great cock, he's really good at this domming thing.”

 

“...I probably am, but why are you telling me all this?” Wash raised an eyebrow at him in curiousity. “Come on, out with it.”

 

Felix scratched his head. He wasn't sure if he should tell Wash about the bet. Most people would probably get quite angry for their friends betting their asses with a complete stranger, even if they were drunk. “I was wondering if you'd be up with a threesome.”

 

“Why?” Wash frowned. “What have you told him about me?”  
  
“Nothing!” Felix pouted. “Why are you so suspicious, dude? It was just in good fun, okay? I was just shooting the shit with the guy, nothing serious, and both of us decided that we could have a little more fun. It was just harmless, but now we really want it.”

 

“And at any point during that conversation, did you maybe stop to think for a moment that I might not want it?”

 

“...No?” Felix grinned sheepishly.

 

Wash rolled his eyes and walked faster.

 

“Come on, Wash. Don't you want to get laid with somebody who's, well, actually hung? Think about it. If he can get me to submit like that, he would be able to bring you to heaven as well, right?”

 

“And what's your role there?” Wash still wasn't looking at him.

 

Which sucked, because Felix was making his best pitiful face ever, rubbing his jaws as he spoke. “You're in luck, because with him around, I could bottom, I could top.”

 

“I'll think about it. Don't you have a picture, or anything?”

 

“He's pretty discreet. Doesn't do pictures.” It wouldn't have stopped Felix if he really wanted to take a photograph, but it would have required much more maneuvering and Felix just hadn't planned it out in the heat of the moment. He continued to use his best cajoling voice. “Don't worry, he doesn't even know who you are, or anything. It's just safe, anonymous fun. I'll be around to make sure you're okay, alright? I'd fight a bitch if it meant you'd be fine.”

 

“I really think you've got to learn a lesson first, Felix.” Wash sighed. “You went ahead and arranged for a threesome without asking me. Why should I say yes to any of that?”

  
  
“Because...” Felix's mind worked quickly for a moment, “I will be the best sub in the whole world just for you. ...No blowjobs, though. My jaw fucking hurts.”

 

“Everything's about sex with you, isn't it?” Wash sighed, looking at Felix like he was a little kid.

 

“Not always,” Felix grinned, and winced in pain from grinning too widely. He gestured like he hadn't a care in the world, otherwise. “Sometimes it's about drinks, smoking, you know. The usual.”

 

“...Are you sure you want to do this? Doesn't your jaw hurt even without blowjobs?” Wash sighed. He stood by the door while Felix fumbled around for his keys.

 

“...It's not so bad when you're drunk. _I'm_ drunk.” Felix shrugged, then opened the door. “Mmm. Okay. Here we go.”

 

As soon as they entered the apartment, Felix started to reach for Washington's butt. The slightly taller man smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips, like a tiny bird.

 

Felix put both hands in the air. “Okay, Wash. You've really got to be more assertive if you want to dom, just saying.”

 

Wash gave him a quizzical look, and his voice cracked slightly. “I still haven't agreed, Felix!”

 

“Don't you want to dom me? Come on. Don't make me get down on my knees and wiggle my bum in the air for you. Here's your chance.”

 

Wash folded his arms. “...Go on.”

 

“What? Seriously?”

 

“You said you'd be a good sub. Why don't you take off everything and crawl over to the bedroom?”

 

Felix opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again. He smirked at Wash, took off his shoes, slipped out of his clothes, and tossed them onto the floor before getting down on his knees.

 

“Wow, you're serious.” Wash remarked, taking off his own shoes.

 

Felix wanted to laugh. Wash just hadn't seen this side of him yet. He made sure to lift his butt and arch his back so that Wash could have a good view, before crawling over to the bedroom. The floor was cold, and he was covered in goosebumps, but he'd live.

 

“So, Washy. What do you want me to call you? Master? Daddy? What's the scenario?” Felix asked, sitting on the bed with his hand between his thighs. He'd discovered that he actually looked quite good in this position while playing around in front of the mirror.

 

“Sorry, I haven't any clue. It's just... all of a sudden.” Wash shook his head, taking his jacket off and hanging it up.

 

“Why don't you make me pay for selling out your bum?” Felix chuckled.

 

Wash rubbed his forehead, like he had a headache. “...Dude, I haven't even agreed!”

 

“It's just a scenario.” Felix rolled his eyes. “Look, if you're not interested, just say so. I'll live.”

 

Wash must have heard something other than what Felix said, because he looked concerned for a moment as Felix got up. “What were you planning to do with my 'bum'?”

 

“I meant that figuratively, okay?” Felix wasn't sure if he should even answer that. Everything felt like a trap with Wash right then. He thought quickly. “I was thinking we could do me, actually. You, tied up, me, riding you, the Guy with the Big Cock pushing it into my ass...”

 

“...Okay. So, you'll want a dildo the size of his cock.” Wash said, stroking his chin. “Don't forget the nip clamps. And ropes. And blindfold.”

 

Felix raised his eyebrows and got them all out, as Wash instructed. “Here's the vibrating wand, too. Makes everything much more... interesting.”

 

Wash made a face. “It's loud. I feel like the whole neighbourhood can hear us.”

 

“Psh. You weren't complaining about it the other time. Besides, they've probably already heard our moans.” Felix shrugged. He plugged it into the wall and and sat back down, turning on the wand and starting to press it against his own cocktip lightly. “Nngh...”

  
“Stop that.” Wash huffed. He snatched the wand away from Felix, looking at the shorter man in annoyance. “You're a lousy submissive.”

 

“What are you going to do, punish me?” Felix smirked.

 

Wash's gaze hardened as he turned off the vibrator, set everything aside, and reached for the ropes. “Looks like you have to be tied up.”  
  
“Oh, I'm so scared. Look at the big bad dom.” Felix was still being sarcastic as he put his hands to the bedpost. His cock, however, was already hard from earlier, and he was so sexually frustrated that he really just wanted to be fucked and filled up. Wash ignored him as he tied the ropes around his wrists, checking once to see if it was too tight. Felix flexed a little, too, to make sure that Wash didn't screw anything up.

 

Wash decided to leave the blindfolds off for now. He looked at Felix threateningly with the wand, while the other man wiggled his brows and grinned at him.  
  
“Hey, what's the matter, going to stare me to orgasm?”

 

Wash didn't bother replying as he turned the vibe on and pressed it against Felix's cock.

 

Felix inhaled sharply. It was still bearable, he thought. It was on the lowest setting. He licked his lips and thought of what to say. His jaw still hurt, but it was a pain he would bear just to piss Wash off even more. “That's why I said you can't dom, Washy. You're too soft.”

 

Wash looked at him in the eyes and immediately turned the wand settings up. He waited for a second or two before it was adjusted to the highest.

 

Felix let out a loud moan, feeling the vibrations go straight to the sensitive glans. He was sure he could even feel it in his hipbones. That was just the way he liked it; exquisitely intense. “No! I'll cum!”

 

Wash shrugged and looked down. He kept pressing it against Felix's crotch, until the other man wiggled and shuddered, straining against the bindings. Felix's face was entirely flushed, and his lips were red from the arousal.  
  
Wash smiled slightly, reached for the nipple clamps, and pinched Felix's nipples before putting them on. He resumed pressing the wand against Felix's cock, turning the vibe down occasionally just when he saw Felix was close.

 

“No!” Felix begged, trying to get away from the wand then. His nipples were aching, which made his cock all the harder. The rush was simply too amazing. “Wash, no! Please stop!”  
  
Wash looked at him and put the wand away. “Okay, I'll stop.”  
  


Felix breathed in deeply, his breaths ragged. He looked at Wash, surprised at how easily Wash agreed to stop. He collected himself and lay there, pressing his thighs together and moving his legs so that his balls still felt good. “You're just going to sit there and watch me?”

 

“Why not?”

 

Felix wiggled and spread his legs. “Come on, Wash. Take me. You've got a cock that works, don't you?”

 

“Have you listened to yourself lately, Felix?” Wash lowered his voice, still holding Felix's gaze. “All you can think about is cock.”

 

It probably was part of the play. Felix wasn't too hung up about that, although his cheeks did burn when he said, “Yes, Wash. That's all I can think about. I just want to be filled up here, you know?”

 

“No, I don't.” Wash replied. He lifted Felix' ass and shoved a pillow beneath it. He looked at Felix calmly, licked his fingers and pushed one in, wiggling it inside Felix's asshole. “You're already wet inside. Just how much do you play with your ass?”

 

“...Lots?” Felix replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He wiggled his hips against Wash's finger, trying to get more of the sensation. He loved how smooth Wash's fingers felt, probing inside him.

 

Wash remained expressionless, even as he watched Felix move underneath him. He pushed another finger in and fucked him slowly with it, and then pressed the vibe lightly against Felix's cock again.

 

Felix moaned louder now, trying to get Wash's interest. “Wash...!”

 

Washington stretched him out slowly, spreading the lube around as he did so, before reaching for the large dildo. “He's this big, hm? Do you fuck yourself with this cock every day? With nothing but spit?”

 

Felix's eyes widened. Did he tell Wash that much? ...He probably did. “Not every day, though. And sometimes with lube, if I want it to be quick. What can I say? I'm a dude, okay? Show me one single red blooded guy who isn't fucking horny.”

 

Wash looked at him in a way that made him feel very judged.

 

Felix shuddered. He couldn't believe that his cock was starting to drip against his belly. His entire body felt sensitive, and the clamps pinching down on his nipples made him ache so much for something large to fill him out, stretch him wide, and pound his prostate. Even the ache in his jaw felt like a special sort of punishment. “Wash, please! Just... Fuck me!”  
  


“Let's see if it goes in without lube. You're so slutty, I bet it's fine.” Wash said, licking on the dildo as he spoke. Felix could see that he was still giving a bit of a show there, treating it like an actual cock as he flicked his tongue across it. It almost made him regret having a jaw inflammation. When it was wet enough, Wash took the dildo, pushed it deep inside Felix, and looked as the other man squeezed down on the silicon. He said with a shrug, “...Went in easily. I guess you're really a slut. There's nothing but sex on your mind, is there?”

 

“No...” Felix moaned loudly as Wash began to fuck him brutally with the dildo. It wasn't quite so hard as Locus' pace, but he didn't have anything but spit as lube, either, so he could feel the “veins” bump against his sensitive entrance. It was so good that he could almost feel as if he was fucked by Locus for the first time in the alley.

 

And Wash... He couldn't read Wash easily now that he had slipped into that persona. Still, it was good, and he was still mildly surprised that Wash had it in him. He'd hoped that it was Wash's dominant persona and not that Wash was angry with him, though.

 

Felix willed himself to not to think about it. He kept his legs spread, moaning and wiggling against the wand and the dildo. Wash's muscles flexed beneath his shirt as he pumped the cock in and out of him. It wasn't the ridiculous sort of muscles that Locus had, but it was very aesthetically pleasing, Felix thought.

 

Felix made one last keening sound as Wash turned the vibration up to the highest setting, aimed straight for his prostate, and fucked him hard and fast. As Felix's eyelids fluttered close, he could feel his balls emptying straight onto his own stomach.

 

When he looked down, he saw that the wetness had spilled onto his chest as well.

 

Felix almost couldn't recognise himself. His body looked so slutty – like Wash's – that he thought it belonged to Wash for a moment. His cock and ass felt so overstimulated that he was almost in pain. He tried to wiggle away from the vibrating wand, but Wash held the wand in place, until Felix came again, pushing the dildo out of his ass as he did so, and started to sob from the pain.

 

Wash looked as the dildo landed on the bed. He turned the wand off, set it aside, and took Felix's face in one hand. Felix looked at him, eyes glazed over.

 

Wash caressed his face lightly and started to untie him without a word. Felix looked at the other man, wondering why he didn't fuck him, and why it was over so soon.

 

“Wash?” Felix asked, confused. Wash hadn't done anything, and he wasn't hard. “You didn't like it?”

 

Wash didn't reply. He turned away and sat down at the edge of the bed.

 

“Washy? Did you nut in your pants or something?” Felix teased, trying to get a rise out of him. “Oh my god, what a virgin.”

 

Wash rubbed the back of his neck and got up, looking at Felix tiredly. “I'm going home soon. Why don't you go ahead and arrange for the threesome?”

 

Felix's eyebrows shot up. Wash usually stayed for the night, but then again, he also usually subbed. Felix didn't know what to make of it, so he stretched and said, “How do you want to do it, though? Like, if we tie you up, you gotta let us know what's okay and what's not.”

 

“You said you wanted to bottom.”

 

“I do, but you haven't even shown me you're capable of topping.” Felix argued, not wanting to be embarrassed in front of Locus. “We've got to have a plan or an agreement, something.”

 

“I'll bottom.” Wash bit his lower lip. “Don't do anything that leaves scars or permanent damage.”

 

“Blindfolds? Gags? Nipple clamps?” Felix persisted. “Largest cock?”  
  


 

“Yes, that's fine.” Wash gestured at the dildo. “That size.”

 

“Double penetration? Spitroasting?”

 

Wash hesitated. “...Only if it doesn't hurt.”

 

“Okay. I'll make sure you won't get hurt.” Felix beamed. “Thanks for trusting me, Wash.”

 

Washington nodded, still expressionless. Felix wrapped himself up in a blanket and got up to accompany him to the door, but Wash only looked at him once, gave a tight-lipped smile, and went off.


End file.
